


Uninterrupted

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Whoever thought there would be a chance for some quiet time. Let alone so close to Christmas, but if there is a will there is a way and Dean found a way.  There was always something about Christmas and this time Dean could share it with Castiel.





	Uninterrupted

 

“Finally we made it,” Cas says.

 

“I haven’t been here in years,” Dean says looking around Bobby’s Cabin.

 

“It looks like no one has. I thought this was a vacation.” Castiel says wiping up dust with his finger.

 

“It’s just a little cleaning. I’ll do it. Why don’t you go unpack.” Dean says pointing towards the hall.

 

“Okay if you say so,” Cas says and heads for the room.

 

“I promise you will never want to leave,” Dean yells at him.

 

Before Castiel turned out of view Dean sneaked one last peek of him walking away before clearing his throat and looking around.  _ Yes, this place needs some TLC and some Christmas cheer if we plan on spending Christmas here _ , Dean thought to himself. Going to the kitchen Dean finds the cleaning supplies with dust as well but still usable. 

 

"Time to get started," Dean says as he rolls up his sleeves.

 

After two hours, Dean looks around and is proud of what he has accomplished.  _ All I need now is Christmas decorations and gives me a chance to pick up what I wanted to get Cas _ , Dean thinks to himself. Grabbing two beers from the fridge Dean heads to the room.

 

"So what do you think?" Dean asks walking through the door.

 

"I like it. Are you sure Sam is okay with us being gone for so long? Are you sure he won't need us?" Castiel asks.

 

"I'm sure. He says if anything comes up he will hand it over to Judy." Dean says handing over a beer, "So have a drink and relax."

 

"If you say so," Castiel says before taking a sip.

 

"Okay, I have a few things to do in town so if there is anything you need let me know. I shouldn't be long, so enjoy the time and pick out a movie for us to watch after dinner." Dean says taking a swig from his beer before placing it on the dresser.

 

"Okay, I can do that. Could you pick up dinner and some hot chocolate? I hear it is perfect for this kind of weather." Castiel says.

 

"Yes, I can do that." Dean chuckles.

 

Giving Castiel a quick kiss he leaves the room. Looking through the fridge he makes a mental note of what they have and might need to last the trip to avoid any more trips to town. Grabbing his jacket he heads out to the car. The snowfall on baby seemed to cover it like a blanket and was easy to clear before heading out. _ I'm going to have to clear out some of the snow before when are done here or there will be no going back when we are done here _ , Dean thought driving down the path to the main road.

 

The town was covered in a blanket of snow and was decorated for the holidays. First stop would be decorations since he had already picked the perfect tree to cut down by the cabin. There was something about Christmas that Dean couldn't resist. It held a special place for him even after Krumpas tried to eat him and Sam. It didn't take long to find a store that had decorations perfect for the cabin. 

 

Walking through the aisle Dean picked out more than enough before finding the sweaters and he couldn't resist in picking one out for each of them.  _ What is Christmas without an ugly sweater _ , Dean chuckled as he thought about it. As the checkout, they had cinnamon pinecones and had to get a bag or two. By the end of his decorating trip, he had so much that the bag boy had to assist him out.

 

"Big party?" The bag boy asked.

 

"Nope," Dean says bluntly.

 

"Okay. Have a good day and Happy Holidays." The bag boy says.

 

"You too and Merry Christmas," Dean says sternly. The saying 'Happy Holidays' always rubbed him wrong. 

 

Back in the car, Dean checked his phone and realized Castiel had sent him a grocery list. Chuckling to himself Dean texts back.  _ Okay groceries first then the gift _ , Dean thinks to himself before driving off.

  
  


Castiel didn't know how long they would be at the cabin but he knew well enough what they had was not going to be enough to make it the weekend so after sending Dean the list of food and getting a confirmation that Dean read it he decides to look around.  _ I've been here before but have never really looked around _ , Castiel thought to himself. It was a sturdy build and not just something to hide out it.  _ This could actually make a fine home and Dean did a great job cleaning up _ , Castiel thought to himself. 

 

Looking out the window Castiel saw the snow blanketing the forest and took a minute to admire it. After a few minutes, Castiel decides to look through the movies and picked one out before continuing his observation of the cabin.  _ This will be the perfect place to do some writing _ , Castiel thinks to himself. Going to the room he grabs a small bag and heads to the front room. Looking around he notices outside there is a small table and chair and heads outside.

 

Breathing in the fresh air Castiel looks around then takes a seat at the table. Brushing off the snow that had made its way on it he dries off the area and pulls out a notepad from his bag placing it on the table. The table wasn't very big but it had enough room for his notepad, pen, and a small lantern that was already there.

 

"This will be nice," Castiel says out loud before taking another deep breath.

 

Finally, Dean had gotten everything on Castiel's list and then some. He had planned for them to be there for at least two weeks. Castiel didn't know this but he knew it was what they needed. They had not had time to themselves since Purgatory. It was about time they had some time together especially since they started this new found relationship. 

 

"Hey. What's up?" Dean picked up the phone.

 

"Just wanted to know when you would be back. Also, could you pick me up some notepads?" Castiel replied.

 

"Already got them. I had a feeling you would need them. I also got you some pens as well. I just finished getting groceries and dinner. I am about to head on back. Is there anything else you may need?" Dean asked.

 

"Did you pick up the hot chocolate?" Castiel asked.

 

"Yes. I didn't forget." Dean chuckled.

 

"Then that should be all. I will see you soon." Castiel said.

 

"Okay, I will see you soon," Dean said before hanging up the phone.

 

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Dean said to the woman standing before him in the driveway.

 

"Okay, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you that if anything is to happen to it, I will be more then happy to replace it." The woman says.

 

"Oh well thank you," Dean replied.

 

"You're welcome. I hope they like it. Merry Christmas Dear." The lady says before heading back to the house.

 

"I am sure they will. Merry Christmas to you too." Dean said before walking back to the car.

 

Placing the wood box into the hidden spot in the trunk, Dean shots a quick text to Castiel letting him know he will be there soon. Getting into the car he heads out onto the main road and back to the cabin.

 

Once Dean got the last bag from the car he begins to help Castiel put groceries away. Even though he had done this many times before this time Dean couldn't help but watch Castiel put things away.  _ I could do this every day _ , Dean thinks to himself taking it all in.

 

"What?" Castiel asks noticing Dean is staring.

 

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying this." Dean says.

 

"Oh okay?" Castiel says still confused.

 

After putting everything away Dean serves them up dinner and sets up the hot chocolate.

 

"So after this what do you think of watching the movie you picked out and drinking some hot chocolate. I'll even set up a fire for us before we start watching." Dean inquires.

 

"Yes, that sounds just fine," Castiel says.

 

"What movie did you pick out anyways?" Dean asks.

 

"Nightmare Before Christmas. It seemed interesting. How could there be a nightmare for Christmas? Did a monster try to ruin it like in the Grinch?" Castiel asked.

 

"No, it's just a title." Dean chuckles.

 

Once Dean was done with dinner he went outside and grabbed a small stack of wood from the pile outside of the house.  _ I'm going to have to put up some more wood tomorrow _ , Dean thinks to himself looking at the pile of wood before heading back inside. Once Dean had set up the fire he grabbed both Castiel and himself cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

 

Castiel had set up the movie and was waiting on the couch for Dean. Handing Castiel the cup he noticed he was still cold even with the fire roaring so he grabbed the blanket off the armchair and coved both himself and Cas with it.

 

"Thank you," Castiel said.

 

"No problem. Now let's start the movie." Dean says.

 

The night was perfect. After watching the movie and finishing their hot chocolate Dean locked up the Cabin and put the dishes in the sink. He would do them first them tomorrow because he had Castiel waiting for him in the bedroom and he didn't want to keep him waiting.

 

The next morning Dean slipped out of bed letting Castiel sleep in. Dean did the dishes and began to cook breakfast.  _ Eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and waffles were the perfect way to start the day _ , Dean thought to himself as he sipped his coffee and flipped the eggs. After preparing breakfast Dean set it up on the tray and took it into Castiel.

 

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Dean asked as he walked in and noticed Castiel was sitting up in bed.  _ Perfect timing _ , he thought to himself.

 

"I slept just fine. What is this?" Castiel asked as Dean sets the tray of food on his lap.

 

"Breakfast in bed," Dean says proudly.

 

"What is that?" Castiel asks looking down at the tray.

 

"Basically you eat in bed instead of at a table. It's something nice someone does to let the other person relax more." Dean explains.

 

"You did not need to do this," Castiel says before taking a sip of coffee.

 

"Ya I know but I didn't want you to rush this morning so I thought why not," Dean says shrugging.

 

"Thank you," Castiel says as he begins to eat.

 

"No problem. I am going to be doing a few things around the cabin so enjoy yourself and get some writing done. Around lunchtime, we can decorate." Dean says eagerly.

 

"Okay," Castiel says with a mouth full.

 

Leaving the room Dean goes to the kitchen and finishes his breakfast and does the dishes. Grabbing his jacket he heads outside and pulls the axe from the stump by the woodpile.

 

"Time to get the tree," Dean says putting the axe on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he heads out into the forest. 

 

Finally reaching the Cabin with the perfect tree Dean spots Castiel on the front porch writing. Taking a break he watches Castiel.  _ So peacefully _ , Dean thinks to himself.

 

"Hey, let me help you," Castiel says finally noticing Dean with the pine tree.

 

"Oh, yea. Thank you." Dean says as Castiel reaches him.

 

"I'll take the lead. We will lift in three." Dean says bracing himself, "1... 2... 3... let's go."

 

Both picking it up they take it inside and set it up.

 

"Perfect," Dean says looking at it.

 

"Would you like to start decorating now since we are already in here," Castiel asks.

 

"Yes but first." Dean grabs Castiel and pulls him into himself. Dean stares into Castiel's eyes before smiling and giving him a deep and passionate kiss, "Now we can decorate."

 

Speechless Castiel takes a minute before he starts to help. _ Wow. I don't know what is up with Dean but I am loving it _ , Castiel thinks to himself. He has never seen Dean this happy before but didn't want to jinx it so he went with it. Decorating was something Castiel had never done before but it seemed to him that no matter what there was no wrong way of doing it. This holiday thing was hard but simple he did not understand it but it brought a smile to Deans face and he didn't want to stop that.

 

Castiel had a hard time getting used to the relaxed atmosphere. Having the next hut was always in his and Dean's mind but being here he saw Dean had seemed to put that at the back of his mind. So he might as well follow suit and after decorating he would write. It had been awhile since Cas had the time to just focus on his writing. Being a hunter took up most of his time but within the two years, he had begun to write he was able to write two short books. 

 

A lot had to do with personal experience which seemed to flow freely. This time he was going to have a bit of fun and make this story a lot out of character but why not. Writing is kind of like acting, if you can act like something you aren't you are considered a good actor so why not with writing as well. Grabbing a blanket, his cup of tea and his notepad he heads out to the porch. 

 

It was there the fifth day at the cabin and most of the time it had snowed, but today it was raining. Castiel enjoyed the sound of the rain as it hit the roof of the porch, ran down the pipes, and down the logs to a little stream it had created in the snow alongside the cabin. It was tranquil and as a plus, he got to watch as Dean in his tight jeans, work boots, and a tight t-shirt, which he had switched out while he was showering, cutting firewood.

 

Every now and again Dean would stop, close his eyes, and embrace the rain as it fell upon him before continuing what he was doing. Castiel would pause his work just to stare at Dean on his brief breaks. After awhile Castiel stopped writing to go get more tea and get Dean some coffee to keep him warm and possibly from getting sick, but in a way he almost thought Dean was invincible when it came to the rain.

 

"Come take a break and warm up," Castiel said walking out holding out a hot cup of coffee.

 

"Oh okay. Thank you." Dean said after realizing Castiel had a cup of joe for him.

 

"So what are you thinking about dinner?" Castiel asks as he sits down at the small table.

 

"We can do steaks," Dean said after taking a sip.

 

"Sounds good. I can get it started in an hour or so." Castiel says.

 

"Okay. So how is it coming? What did you call it again?" Dean asks pointing to the notepad.

 

"It's coming out good. I decided to go with Not Counting You." Castiel says.

 

"Good title. I will never understand why you write but to each their own." Dean says taking one more drink of his coffee before putting it down and getting back to cutting wood.

 

Castiel took a few more sips of tea before getting a little more writing done before calling it a night and making dinner. 

 

The night before Christmas was finally here and Dean had it all planned out. They would have a big breakfast then go out and have some snow fun, then later they would have dinner before watching Charlie Brown's Christmas and heading to bed. Dean got up early and made a big breakfast which included his favourite candy cane hot chocolate. 

 

"Well, something smells good," Castiel says walking into the room with just his PJ pants on.

 

"Good morning. Have a seat. I am almost done." Dean says flipping the last pancake before turning off the stove.

 

"This looks amazing. What is the occasion?" Castiel asked looking at the spread in front of him.

 

"It's Christmas Eve." Dean says as if Castiel should already know this, "Here you go." he puts down a mug of hot chocolate and heads to his seat.

 

"Thank you. Oh, yea. I thought it was only Christmas day that was special?" Castiel asked before taking a sip of cocoa.

 

"Nope. Christmas Eve is just as special and I have the day planned out. So when we are done here go get dress." Dean said with what Castiel considered too much enthusiasm for six in the morning.

 

The day went exactly as Dean had planned, down the very last detail. After the movie Dean had Cas head to bed without him so he could do the dishes. What Cas didn't know was Dean planned to sneak in the gift he had gotten him and hide it under the tree once he was done wrapping it. 

 

After dishes, Dean made sure Cas was asleep and headed out to the car making sure he made no noise as he did so. Once inside he grabbed the tape and wrapping paper they had left from wrapping gifts. Now the challenging part, the actual wrapping of it, because earlier Dean took the easy way out and used bags for everything since he is not the best wrapper. So after 30 minutes of wrapping, cursing, throwing paper, and re-wrapping he finally had it or something that wasn't ripped and placed it under the other presents so Cas wouldn't see it till the very last.

 

Christmas morning upon them they both ended up sleeping in and waking up in each other's arms.

 

"Merry Christmas," Castiel said drowsily.

 

Holding Castiel tighter Dean yawns and attempted to give Castiel a kiss on the lip but since he didn't open his eyes he kissed his nose.

 

"Late night?" Castiel giggled.

 

"Something like that. Merry Christmas." Dean says with another yawn.

 

"Want me to make coffee?" Castiel asked.

 

"Have I ever told you your an angel from God?" Dean sleepily says.

 

"I'll go make some." Castiel chuckles.

 

After a few minutes, Dean comes into the room and heads straight for the table where Castiel had set up coffee and made some oatmeal.

 

"This smells good," Dean says.

 

"Thank you," Castiel says as he sets down a plate piled with bacon.

 

"Yup. No, I take it back. Your god." Dean says before taking a bite of bacon.

 

"Hey now. No need for name calling." Castiel chuckles.

 

"Oh, yea. Sorry I haven't had my coffee yet." Dean apologies.

 

With breakfast done they do dishes together and sit by the Christmas tree. Each taking turns they open up presents in their Christmas sweaters Dean insisted on them wearing. Castiel got Dean tools for working on the car and a new shotgun along with some clothes and a case of his favourite beer. Dean got Castiel a new trench coat, some old John Wayne movies, and a gift certificate to his favourite burger joint.

 

"Okay, that's it. Want to watch a movie?" Castiel says getting up.

 

"Wait. It looks like we missed one." Dean says pointing towards a wrapped box.

 

"What? That can't be right." Castiel said confused.

 

"Who is it for?" Dean inquired.

 

"It says me?" Castiel confusingly asked.

 

"Well then open it." Dean insists.

 

Castiel pauses for a moment and realizes Dean had been the one to wrap the gift. Unwrapping the present revealed a beautifully handcrafted box with his name on it and inside he found a hand-bound leather book with blank pages and an ink quill. Castiel couldn't believe what he was looking at and didn't notices tears running down his face.

 

"Damn it. I thought you would like it." Dean said disappointedly.

 

"No. I'm sorry. I love it. I can't believe you did this." Castiel said as he wiped the tears from his face.

 

"I just wanted to get you something special," Dean said casually.

 

Wrapping his arms around Dean Castiel hugged him tight and kissed him deeply, "I love it."

 

Castiel's reaction took Dean by surprise, he didn't know he would love it as much as he did. "I'm glad you do. The cool part about it is if you run out of pages you can always take those ones out and put in more or you could let me know and the place said they would give me another one for free."

 

"Thank you." Castiel said before kissing Dean again and without knowing it slipped up, "I love you."

 

"I love you too," Dean said without skipping a bit. "Now let's eat some cookies, bacon, and drink hot chocolate while we watch some of that movie you got."


End file.
